The Beginning of a Fairy Tale
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Prequel to Fairy Tales Don't Exist. She was 17, he was 27 - but age didn't matter, they were made for each other and nothing was going to stand in the way of them being together.


Stuart Bennett downed his fifth shot of the night, saying another congratulatory toast to his friend about his recent call up from FCW to WWE. With each shot he took he got more and more confident that the next time they would be celebrating it would be in honor of him. He knew that once he made it to the big time that the industry would never be the same again. Stu turned around on his barstool and scanned the club; it was packed this evening and there were a ton of girls in short dresses, grinding on their girlfriends and men, just waiting for one to offer to take them home for a night. One girl in particular caught his attention, she was standing near a table in the club laughing and singing whatever song was currently blaring through the speakers. She looked to be about 5'5" but Stu knew some of her height came from the nude Jimmy Choo heels she was wearing on her feet, as Wade made his way up her amazing tan legs, shaking off the vision of having them wrapped around his neck, he admired her amazing body. She was thin, but she had an amazing ass and the perfect size breasts and the baby pink, curve hugging, tank top dress she was wearing showed off her body perfectly. Her honey blonde hair was pin straight and her gorgeous face looked as if it was free and clear of all make-up. Stu stopped his admiring stare and began to make his way over to her before being stopped by his buddies.

"Come on man," said Stephen Farrelly. "Drew is about to head out with some chick he just met and we're gonna toast him one more time."

Stu looked back in the direction of the angel he had laid eyes on and saw that she was still laughing with her friends, he turned around back to the bar and picked up his shot, holding it in the air.

"To Drew fucking McIntyre," he smiled. "Lucky bastard," everyone said cheers before downing their shot and returning back to their conversations. Stu turned around to head over to the girl he had seen earlier but was disappointed when he saw her friends there but she was no where in sight. Stu scanned the club a few times but couldn't spot her anywhere. He sighed and then turned back to the bar to order another shot, seeing her on the bar stool he was sitting on a few seconds ago, leaning over the bar talking to the bartender. Stu smiled in approval at the way her ass looked slightly bent over and visions over her bent over the bed in his apartment ran rampant through his mind.

"Let me buy your drink," Stu said as he leaned close to her ear.

She turned around in her bar stool with a smile on her face, sipping the drink that the bar tender had just made her, "I already paid for it," she smiled. "But once I finish you can buy me another one."

Stu smiled and took a seat on the bar stool next to her, "Stu Bennett," he smiled as he held out his hand.

"Alexa Connor," she smiled as she took his hand and shook it. "Are you Stu Sanders? From FCW?"

Stu smiled, it wasn't often that women recognized him from FCW, "Yeah, you a fan?"

"My older brother is, I went to a show or two with him a few times," she smiled.

"Yeah," Stu smiled. "One of my boys just got called up to WWE and we decided to celebrate. What brings you here tonight?"

"Nothing special," she said. "Just felt like sneaking off and getting into things I shouldn't," she smiled. "Does that drink offer still stand?" Alexa smiled as she placed her now empty cup on the bar.

Stu smiled and waved the bartender over, Alexa ordered her drink and quickly downed it before smiling over at Stu and leaning close to his ear, "I would really love it if you took me back to your place tonight," she smiled as she seductively rubbed her hand up and down his chest, smiling at the feel of his rock hard abs beneath his black v-neck shirt. The feeling she was having for this man sitting next to her both confused and excited her.

Stu smiled and placed his cup on the bar and took Alexa by the hand, helping her off her bar stool. As the two stood outside, waiting for a cab Stu let his hands roam over Alexa's body, loving the soft moans he was getting from her.

When the cab pulled up the two separated and hopped in the backseat. "So what did you mean back there when you said you felt like sneaking out?"

Alexa took a deep breath and leaned over to Stu, climbing onto his lap and placing gentle kisses on his neck and earlobe. She smiled to herself as he placed his hands on her ass, "I'm 17 years old, I had to sneak out to get to that club and then I had to use a fake ID to get in."

Stu pulled back and looked into Alexa's eyes, the fact that she was 17 and he was 27 should have made him tell the cab driver to drop her off at home but as Stu looked into her eyes he knew he didn't want to do that. Stu moved his hands up and put them both on the back of Alexa's head and pulled her down to him, their lips meeting each other's for the first time and both knowing at that very moment that this would be more than a one night stand.

Stu woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight laying next to him, his smile fell when he realized that what happened last night was probably just a one night stand; there was no way he could carry on any type of relationship with a 17 year old.

"Good morning," Alexa smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head.

"Good morning," Stu smiled back.

Alexa looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, "Wow, I didn't think I'd be up this early."

"Me neither, not after the night we had," Stu smiled. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Not until later tonight," Alexa smiled. "It's Sunday now and I have school tomorrow."

Stu shook his head as Alexa reminded him why things between them wouldn't work. "Look, maybe I should just take you home now, we can stop and get breakfast on the way if you want."

Alexa sat up in bed and gave Stu a look of disappointment, "Um, okay sure." Alexa quickly gathered her clothes from around the room before going into the bathroom. After she locked the door she turned to the vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror; she felt so used. She had just had sex with a man ten years older than her and now he was kicking her out. _'You're better than this,' _she thought to herself. _'And you don't need a pity breakfast. Just get dressed and let him take you straight home.' _Alexa quickly put back on her clothes she was wearing last night before making her way back into the bedroom, seeing Wade sitting on the bed fully clothed in dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"You can just take me home," Alexa said. "I'm not really hungry for breakfast."

"Oh," Stu said, feeling a twinge of disappointment coarse through him. "Okay, let's head out then," he said as he stood up.

"You know this is the first time I've ever done this," Alexa said, gaining a look of panic from Stu.

"You were a virgin?" he asked.

"No," Alexa shook her head. "I've never had a one nighter. I've never had amazing sex and then been kicked out the next morning."

"I'm not kicking you out," Stu said. "But what is there for us to do?"

"I don't know, we could have talked and gotten to know each other," she said.

"For what? Alexa, you're 17 and I'm 27," he said. "Why get to know each other if this can't happen."

Alexa didn't want to argue, "You're right, let's just go," Alexa began to walk past Stu to exit the room when he grabbed her by her arm to stop her.

"Believe me, if you weren't 17 this morning would have been very different," Stu said.

"If that was the case than my age shouldn't even matter," Alexa said as she pulled her arm from Stu and walked out of the room.

"She has a point man," said Stu's best friend Paul Lloyd. "I mean I see where you're coming from, she is only 17 but there are ways around that."

"Like what PJ?" Stu asked. "Stay hidden until her 18th birthday?"

PJ put down the weights he had been lifting and looked to his friend, "You met her two weeks ago and you have not stopped talking about her, it's the same conversation every day. You obviously feel something towards her, why not take the risk and try things with her," he said.

Stu took a deep breath, "I didn't even get her number, I have no way to contact her."

"You remember that girl Drew took home?" PJ asked.

"Yeah," Stu said, wondering what that could possibly have to do with Alexa.

"That's Alexa's cousin," PJ said. "Drew got this for you," PJ said as he pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his shorts and handed it Stu.

Stu took the paper from PJ and saw a phone number written on it and smiled to himself as he took his phone out and sent the number a text.

'**Hey, it's Stu. Can we please meet somewhere? I think I made a mistake letting you walk out of my house.'**


End file.
